Konoha Show
by Kawaii Shiki Senri
Summary: "Welcome to new Konoha Show all, because, Konoha Show berikan informasi tanpa basa-basi, kata 2 pembawa acara itu riang dan diiringi dengan pose-pose nice, atau bisa dibilang pose-pose aneh mereka....
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Gak nyangka deh, saia bisa nemu nih fic file di komputer saia. Padahal nih fic saia buat pas Akatsuki baru beken-bekennya. Nah, karena ada ke-katro'an dalam fic versi pertamanya, saia rombak abis ceritanya biar gak ndeso-ndeso banget. Yah, enjoy this fic...  
----

"**Talk show Konoha, berikan informasi tanpa basa basi,"** begitulah kata yang pertama kali keluar dari bibir Kiba dan Naruto dengan kompak dan penuh semangat.

"Ohayou, pemirsa. Kali ini Konoha Show telah kedatangan tamu yang very cruel, very strong, very misterius, very crazy, and very-very yang lain. Pleace welcome... AKATSUKI.....!!!," kata Kiba mengambil posisi menghadap tim yang amat sangat suram 'akatsuki'. Kamera pun menyorot 10 anggota organisasi itu dengan malas yang bercampur BeTe , soalnya yang bertugas sebagai kameramen a.k.a Neji lagi honeymoon ama Tenten, jadi yang nggati'in tugasnya adalah Shikamaru.

**Shikamaru POV**

"Woaah, nih kerjaan bener-bener ngerepotin", umpat Shikamaru dengan aksi bibir bawah kaya biasa. Bedanya, kali ini ada hiasan bundar warna ungu disekitar matanya. Gosibnya sich, abis ditonjok ama Temari gara-gara gak mau berangkat kerja karena masih ngantuk, ukh, kasian.

**Back To TSK (Talk Show Konoha).  
**  
Naruto yang sedari tadi merasa cagung waktu deketan ama anggota siluman 'akatsuki' mulai memberanikan diri untuk membuka obrolan -**whokeh, karena obrolan ini bakal sangat panjaaaang, jadi mulai dari sini bakal dibikin dialog-.**

Naru: "Okey, pertama-tama silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian!," perintahnya sambil senyum penuh keterpaksaan.

Semua pun memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing **-udah kenal ama mereka 'kan? Jadi gak usah dikasih tau lagi nama-namanya-.**

Kiba: "Pertanyaan pertama buat pak leader, Pein. Dimana sih, bisa nyatuin orang-orang hebat macem mereka. Trus, kenapa namanya Akatsuki, kenapa gak, Nagareboshi, Houki Boshi, Natsuhiboshi, atau boshi-boshi yang lain?," tanyanya panjang lebar.

Pein: Dengan sorot mata yang didingin-dinginin dan suara yang diserem-seremin, dia bilang, "gue nemuin mereka **-nemu? Emang mereka rongsokan apa? Yah, walau pun tampang mereka emang kaya sampah sih-** diberbagai tempat. Misalnya aja Kisame, gue nemuin dia pas temen kecil gue Yahiko lagi mancing. Trus Hidan gue ambil dari panti asuhan JASHINIS. Dan, Zetsu gue cabut waktu jalan-jalan di Sunagakure yang kere, gersang bin panas".

Sasori yang pernah tinggal di Suna jadi tersindir.

Pein: "Kalo Deidara, gue pungut dari taman lawang Iwagakure. Buat nama Akatsuki sendiri, bisa tanya ama Konan!".

Naru: "Yup, Bu Konan, silahkan jelaskan!".

Kon: "Uum, pertama bisa gak kalian manggilnya Kak aja. Gue ini 'kan masih muda, yah, walau yang udah bau tanah juga banyak," ngelirik kearah Kakuzu, Itachi, ama Zetsu.

Naru: Oh, iya deh, Kak Konan, hehe".

Batin Naru: "_Padahal wajahnya juga udah kaya tante-tante, malah nyuruh gue manggil Kak lagi, sial!,"_ gak ikhlas.

Kon: "Jadi, alasan kenapa gue kasih nama Akatsuki karena, tuh nama belum pernah dipake buat judul lagu," terang Konan sok britis.

Batin Naru: _"Alasan apa tuh? Gak masuk akal?"._

Kiba: "Nah, sekarang kita mau nanya ke Kak Kakuzu," **-uweek, gak cocok dipanggil Kak, dia 'kan bangkotan, lagian yang minta dipanggil Kak 'kan cuma Konan, kenapa yang lain juga?-**, selaku bendahara. Dalam organisasi, siapa yang paling habis-habisin ongkos?".

Kakuz: "Kak Deidara".

Siempunya nama langsung shock.

Naru: "Nande, Kakuzu-nii?".

Kakuz: "Bayangin aja, dia udah bolak-balik ganti seragam, trus tangannya juga suka putus seenaknya lagi, emang gue sendiri yang jahit, tapi tetep aja, setelah gue jahit tangan dia, gue bisa makan 100 mangkok ramen saking lapar dan lelahnya".

Naruto ngiler. Gak bisa bayangin kalo dia makan 100 mangkok ramen Ichiraku.

Kakuz: "Belum lagi, ekspor tanah liat yang sekarang diganti lumpur, Sidorjo-Jepang itu 'kan gak deket, kalo deket sech, enak. Trus si Kak Kisame, masa makanya daging mulu, tapi pas Kakak suruh makan daging manusia kaya Kak Zetsu dia ogah-ogah, malah pake alasan gak halal pula, sok banget 'kan?. Malah sekarang dia doyan banget makan daging anjing. Gue sampek bingung mau nyari daging anjing dimana," celoteh Kakuzu gak penting.

**Wooooooooooush**, Kiba langsung lari dan nyembunyiin Akamarunya pas denger ucapan Kakuzu.

Kakuz: "Ini aja ya, kalo gak dapat bayaran gara-gara syuting, gue pasti gak bakal datang," ucap Kakuzu sedetail-detailnya.

**Tsunade POV  
**  
"Ada yang bilang soal bayaran ya?," Kata Tsunade selaku produser yang juga pelit banget kalo udah nyangkut masalah duit.

**Normal POV**

Kiba: "Wah, obrolan kita makin seru aja ya?"_ Tapi kenapa gue jadi ngerasa aneh karena harus manggil mereka Kak ya?, lidah gue jadi kelu._

Naru: "Next, kita mau tanya soal cinlok nih, ada yang lagi ngerasin cinlok gak?".

ItaKisa: "Kak Konan ama Kak Pein **-sumpeh, gue kok jadi sependapat ama Kiba yang bilang kalau rada aneh manggil siluman-siluman ini Kakak, maksa deh-**".

Deida: "Gue ama Sasori-danna, un!," teriak waria satu itu gaje.

Hidan: "Kakuzu ama Zetsu, hehe," ngaco.

Tobi: "Tobi Tobi Tobi, Kak Tobi mau jawab!!," angkat tangan.

Karena terjadi keributan sesaat, Naruto pun nunjuk Tobi yang lagi angkat tangan sebagai penenang.

Naru: "Yak, silahkan Kak Tobi!."

Semua mulai kembali tenang.

Tobi: "Sejujurnya, Kak Tobi cinlok ama Kak Deidara senpai, tapi Kak Deidara senpai malah lebih suka jadi pasangan yaoi-nya Kak Sasori senpai, jadi cinta Kak Tobi bertepuk sebelah tangan," katanya dengan tampang melas dibalik topeng lolipopnya.

Sasori ama Deidara malah lirik-lirikan gak jelas.

Tobi: Gak tau kenapa dengan gajenya dia tiba-tiba nyanyi lagunya D'Masiv, **"KUAKUI KUSANGAT, SANGAT MENGINGINKANMU, TAPI KINI KU SADAR, KU DIANTARA KALIAN, OOH, AKU........."  
**  
**Gyaaaaaaa. Uwaaaaaaaaah.  
**

**BAHAYA!!**, semua pada tutup kuping dan teriak-teriak gak tahan denger suara Tobi. Benda-benda pada jatuh ke lantai dan pecah, ruangan itu hampir separuhnya porak poranda. Abis suaranya kaya kucing ngelahirin sambil berantem. Zetsu pun langsung membungkam mulut Tobi si sumber kekacauan gak tau gimana caranya, Tobi 'kan pake topeng. Setelah Tobi berhenti nyanyi, studio TSK kembali tenang.

Kiba: "Yah, gomen pemirsa, tadi ada sedikit kekacauan, tapi sekarang kita kembali ke Akatsuki," katanya sambil merapikan rambutnya yang morat-marit.

Naru: "Fuh, baiklah. Pertanyaan selanjutnya buat kalian semua, siapa pasangan Akatsuki yang paling cerewet? Boleh tau gak?".

Sret. Sret. Sret.

Semua pasang mata anggota siluman itu langsung ngelirik ke arah Hidan dan Kakuzu.

Kiba: "Kenapa mereka? Boleh dijelasin, Kak Kisame?".

Kisa: "Soalnya Hidan suka banget bicara soal Dewa Jashin, dan Kakuzu cerewet banget kalo udah nyangkut masalah duit, males banget deh gue".

Hidan nyahut: "Karena, ajaran dewa Jashin itu emang harus dikatakan ke orang-orang yang gak beragama kaya kalian".

Batin Sasori: "Aliran sesat bin bejat juga," gak terima karena dikatain gak beragama.

Kakuzu yang namanya juga disebut ikutan komentar: "Kalo gue gak cerewet, mana mau kalian bayar hutang. Mana hutang kalian banyak banget lagi jumlahnya".

Batin Deidara: "Mana mampu gue bayar, un, jumlah dendanya aja lebih besar dari utangnya, un. Dasar Kakuzu sialan, un," umpat Deidara dalam hati.

Kiba ama Naruto ngangguk-ngangguk.

Naru: "Nah, buat Kak Itachi, ada pesen buat Sasuke gak? Kali aja dia nonton nih Talk Show?".

Itachi diem sejenak, trus**: "OTOTOU-CHAN, JANGAN LUPA LATIHAN YA!! KATANYA LO MAU BUNUH GUE?. TRUS JANGAN LUPA MAKAN MAKAN BERGIZI, OLAHRAGA, TIDUR YANG CUKUP DAN MINUM SUSU, SUPAYA LO TETEP SEHAT DAN SEXY KAYAK ANIKIMU INI. NTAR, KALO LO UDAH SEHEBAT DAN SE-SEXY ANIKI-MU, KITA BERTARUNG SAMPAI AKHIR,"** pesan Itachi sambil bergaya Fitri Tropica **-bener gak nih tulisannya, kalo salah maap ya?!-** dengan gaje dan aneh, padahal sedari tadi diem, tapi pas nama Sasuke disebut, stresnya langsung kumat. Semua orang pada sweatdrops berjamaah.  
**  
Sasuke POV  
**  
Suiget: "GYAAA, NAPA TV-NYA LO BANTING SIH, SAS?," kaget karena tau-tau Sasuke maju dan ngebanting tv satu-satunya di tempat tinggal mereka.

Karin: "IYA, PADAHAL BENTAR LAGI ACARANYA KELAR," timpal cewek yang gak nyadar kalo dia lagi meluk Suigetsu yang juga gak nyadar udah dipeluk ama musuh tercintanya.

Sasu: "Acara gak guna juga," pergi ninggalin rekan-rekannya dengan tenang. Padahal dalam hati dia udah malu setengah mati.

Jugo, diam aja. Gak komen apa-apa.

**Normal POV...  
**  
Kiba: "Wah, sayangnya obrolan kita hari ini harus berakhir, tapi sebelum pamitan, Kakak-kakak dari Akatsuki apa ada yang ingin disampaikan?".

Akatsuki: "**JANGAN LUPA GOSOK GIGI SESUDAH MAKAN DAN SEBELUM TIDUR!".  
**  
Kiba dan Naruto jawdrops.

KibaNaru: Baiklah semuanya, waktunya kita pamitan... **Sampai jumpa di Talk Show Konoha berikutnya...**

**Muncul deh tulisan TKS...**

---

**chapter one owari**

---

Dibalik layar:

**Kiba Pov  
**  
Kiba: "Akamaru, ayo keluar!. Orang-orang laknat itu udah gak ada, Akama-," kata-katanya terpotong pas tau kalo kandang Akamaru kosong.

Kiba: "MAMIH, PAPIH, KAKAK, LIAT AKAMARU GAK?".

Hana: "Tadi di ajak ama orang yang wajahnya mirip hiu, gak tau kemana," jawab cewek itu santai.

Kiba: "**Apa?!!" **Shock trus smaput.

**---**

**Kisame and Itachi Pov**

Ita: "Kisame, nih anjing ngikutin lo terus tuh".

Kisa: "Yah, mana gue tau".

Ita: "Bau lo amis sih, makanya anjing-anjing pada demen".

Kisa: "Seharusnya yang demen itu kucing, bukan anjing".

Ita: "'Kan mereka masih kerabat".

Kisa: "Iya, kerabat yang gak rukun. Kayak lo ama adik lo".

Kata-kata Kisame barusan membuat dia dikirim langsung ke dunia Tsukiyomi dengan sukses oleh Itachi.

---

**author pov**

Oke semuanya, thank udah baca. Maaf kalo nih fic gaje dan gak lucu. Kalo ada yang pengen chara fovorid kalian yang di wawancara, silahkan kirim lewat review, jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya juga ya…….


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Moshi-moshi, minna-san... terima kasih buat kritik dan saran dari para senpai sekalian. Ternyata, masih banyak kurangnya ya? Yah sudahlah, semoga yang chapter kedua ini gak lebih buruk dari chapter pertamanya. And, selamat hari persahabatan para author dan readers…..

----------

"Talk show Konoha, berikan informasi tanpa basa-basi," ucap Kiba dan Naruto sebagai salam pembuka. **"AND, HAPPY NEW YEAR 2010 MINNA~........................"** Lanjut keduanya dengan penuh suka cita.

Kiba: "Nah, dipagi yang cerah ceria ini, di studio telah hadir bintang tamu yang sangat special".

Naru nyahut: "That's right. Karena, bintang tamu kita kali ini dipilih berdasarkan permintaan terbanyak para pemirsa sekalian **-lebih tepatnya dipilih oleh para readers sih-.** So, please welcome**... SUNA SIBLINGS...**"

Naruto dan Kiba tepuk tangan ala anak Tk.

Kamera utama yang sedari tadi meng-shot tampang narsis Naruto dan Kiba kini ganti menyorot tampang-tampang bintang tamu Tsk dihari itu. Dan, kameramen Tks hari ini masih tetap Shikamaru, yang didampingi Sai dan Shino sebagai kameramen 2 dan 3. Shikamaru sempet cengok pas tau bintang tamu kali ini adalah istri tercintanya.

Batin Shikamaru: _"Pantes, tadi pagi dia baik banget ama gue. Biasanya, pagi-pagi, dia udah galak. Ini toh sebabnya, dasar!" _manyun.

XxX

Naru: "Moshi-moshi minna~... Ogenki desu ka, Gaara-kun, Kankurou-Nii, Temari-Nee," sapa Naruto riang.

Gaara: "Hh," tetep cool dan gak banyak bicara kayak biasa.

Kanku: "I'am fine, **ALWAYS...**" jawabnya agak lebay.

Tema: "Gue baik-baik aja kok," senyum bak malaikat. Maklum, Temari 'kan ingin selalu terlihat manis diberbagai kesempatan. Cuman, dia bakal jadi garang kalo udah didepan Shikamaru, ckckck.

Kiba: "Bagus deh kalo gitu. Sebagai pertanyaan pertama, sekarang kalian lagi sibuk apa?".

Kanku: "Karena gue gak lagi syuting Naruto Shippuden. Gue sekarang jadi penata rias," ngomongnya dibanci-banci'in.

Kiba: "Oh ya?! Penata rias artis ya, Kankurou-nii?".

Kanku: "Bukan penata rias artis, tapi penata rias hewan bo'..." bergaya ala banci.

Kiba sweadrop. Dia gak nyangka kalo adik ipar Shikamaru sekarang jadi banci.

Naru: "Kalo Gaara-kun ama Temari-nee, lagi sibuk apa?".

Gaara: "Makan, tidur, mandi, nonton tv. Yah, gitu terus tiap hari. Gak ada kerjaan sih," stay cool **-KYAAAA GAARA KEREEEN~....-.  
**

Bantin Naru: _"Enak banget kerja'an dia,"_ leha-leha mulu.

Tema: "Kalo gue lagi program buat punya anak nih, udah 1 bulan kawin, tapi belum hamil juga" **-yaelah, baru sebulan juga-.  
**

Kiba: "Emang pengen punya anak berapa, Temari-nee?".

Tema: "Gue sih pengennya kembar 4. Tapi Shika maunya cuma 2, cowok ama cewek, kayak dinaskah bangetkan?" **-buat pecinta Shikamaru pasti tau episode mana saat Shikamaru menyatakan pengen punya 2 anak cowok cewek-**. "Padahal, kalo kembar 4 pasti keren dan rame," ngebayangin ZeroIchiru yang tampan, dan HikaruKaoru yang lebay dan rame.

**Shikamaru POV:**

"Apa-apa'an sih, bikin malu aja," merepotkan merengut plus blushing.

**Shikamaru POV end.**

XxX

Kiba: "Nah, pertanyaan berikutnya buat Kankurou-nii. Kenapa tiap syuting Naruto wajahnya mesti dicorat-coret gitu?".

Kanku: "Ralat, bukan dicoret, tapi dirias tau".

Kiba: "Iya, kenapa dandannya mesti kayak gitu?" ulang pemuda itu dengan nada malas dan penuh keterpaksaan.

Kanku: "Kenapa wajah gue dirias kayak gini karena…...."

Hening.

Kanku: Karena......

Kiba, Naruto, para kameramen, penonton termasuk Gaara dan Temari jadi deg-deg'an.

Kanku: Karena.... Karena….. Karena…..

**Plak.**

**Bletak.**

Kankurou digeplak Gaara. Trus dijitak Temari.

TeGaa: **"NIAT JAWAB GAK SIH LO? BUANG-BUANG WAKTU AJA!!".**

Kanku: "Ka-rena... jawabannya itu cuma diketahui oleh Masashi Kishimoto-sensei selaku produser, sutradara, dan penulis skenario, **ALWAYS,** "jawab orang stres itu akhirnya.

Semua minus Suna siblings jawsdrop.

Batin Gaara: _"Hh, dasar baka-Nii,"_ umpatnya.

XxX

Naru: "Sekarang buat Temari-nee, kenapa kuncirnya mesti 4? Kenapa gak di kuncir 2, atau Kuncir 1 gitu?".

Tema: "Kuncir 4 itu lagi trend di Suna. Keren pula. Lagian jarang tau ada anak yang kuncir rambutnya berjumlah 4".

Batin Naru: _Yaelah, mana ada anak yang mau dikuncir 4 gitu, emang orang stres?_ menghina.

XxX

Naru kembali bertanya: "Ada pertanyaan yang dari dulu gue pikirkan, kenapa alis Gaara-kun gak numbuh-numbuh? Apa emang gak ada alisnya? Atau, emang sengaja dicukur?".

Gaara mendengus. Lalu...

Gaara: "Alis gue tipis, rontokan, ketombean, kutuan pula, kadang keluar ubannya, jadi gue cukur aja," jawab Gaara dengan tampang yang masih datar-datar saja.

Batin Kiba: _"Kalo gak punya alis gitu, jidatnya 'kan makin keliatan lebar, lapangan aja kalah,"_ melirik ke arah Gaara atau lebih tepatnya ke arah jidatnya dengan tampang menyepelekan.

Gaara: Tapi meskipun gue gak punya alis, gue tetep keren dan ganteng, trus banyak yang nge-fans ama gue, jadi gak ada masalah tuh, senyum **-author nosebleed-.**

XxX

Kiba: "Oke, pertanyaan berikutnya. Seandainya Kishimoto-sama gak merekrut kalian buat jadi chara Naruto, kira-kira, kalian pengen jadi chara anime apa?".

Kanku: "Gue pengen jadi Natsuhiko Taki di anime Eyeshield 21. Karakter dia gue banget gitu lho, **ALWAYS**," Kankurou niruin gayanya Taki plus senyumnya yang bikin orang jadi pengen muntah.

Naru: "Kalo Temari-nee?".

Tema: "Gue pengen jadi Yuki Cross, dari anime Vampire Knight. Pasti asyik tuh bisa deket terus ama cowok cowok ganteng dan keren," pasang tampang ngarep. "Dan gue jug rela lho, darah gue yang manis ini dihisap ama Kaname-sama atau Zero-kun, ahahaha," mau Temari.

Kiba: "Kenapa dari tadi ngomongin cowok-cowok keren mulu. Emang Shikamaru belum cukup apa?" tanya cowok itu.

Tema: "Ow, Shika itu gak ada apa-apanya kalo dibandingkan ama mereka. Kadang gue juga heran kenapa gue bisa jatuh hati ke dia. Apa gue digenjutsu ya? Tapi, mana mungkin dia bisa genjutsu, orang dia pemalas gitu".

Mendengar pernyataan Temari, Shikamaru langsung nangis darah. Tapi dalam hati, soalnya dia 'kan masih bertugas jadi kamaramen.

Gaara: "Kalo gue, gue pengen jadi L di anime Death Note. Soalnya, dia itu cool, emo, smart, kaya pula **-emang lo kurang emo, cool dan smart apa? Emang gak se-smart dan sekaya L sih-,"** tetep cool.

Naruto dan Kiba, cuma meng-ooh aja.

TeGaaKan: **"TAPI, KITA LEBIH SENENG JADI CHARA ANIME NARUTO (ALWAYS)......,"** kata bersaudara itu kompak.

**Di rumah Masashi Kishimoto:**

Dia nangis lebay karena terharu, pas dengar kata-kata ketiganya. Agak lebay emang.

XxX

Naru: "Karena besok kita sudah memasuki tahun baru, kalian bertiga ada rencana dimalam tahun baru gak?".

Tema: "Ada banyak rencana sih, tapi semua rencana yang gue susun 'kan butuh biaya. Jadi, bagi duit dong!" nodongin tangannya ke arah Naruto yang cuma bisa nyengir.

Naru: "Bagus juga selera humor Temari-nee, hahaha".  
Temari bergumam: "Gue serius tau".

Kiba: "Whokeh, kalo Gaara-kun dan Kankurou-nii?".

Kanku: "Gue di Suna aja, **ALWAYS FOREVER**".

Gaara: "Gue ikut Sasori-san ke pesta yang diadain Akatsuki. Bukannya Naruto yang kyubi juga ikut?".

Naruto kaget: "Aa, iya gue juga diundang, tapi kalo Sasuke gak datang, gue juga gak datang," katanya sambil malu-malu.

**Tsunade POV  
**

"Kenapa talk show jadi aneh gini?!" marah karena acaranya jadi agak nyeleneh.

**Tsunade POV END**

XxX

Naru: "Pertanyaan terakhir, apa planing kalian di tahun 2010?".

Kanku: "Kayaknya gue mau buka tempat usaha sendiri deh," jawabnya ceria.

Batin Kiba: _"Pasti buka toko boneka,"_ pikirnya sambil pasang tampang menyepelekan.

Kanku: "Mungkin, gue bakal buka toko boneka, pasti keren, **ALWAYS**," katanya dengan mata berbinar.

Batin Kiba:_ "Bingo"._

Tema: "Punya anak," jawabnya mantap.  
Gaara: "Mungkin, gue bakal numbuhin alis gue," katanya Santai.

Naruto diam beberapa saat. Dia lagi mikir gimana jadinya kalo Gaara punya alis. Tapi kok yang muncul posenya nicenya Lee.

XxX

Kiba: "Yah, waktunya pamitan. Terima kasih, Gaara-kun, Temari-nee, Kankurou-nii. Datang lagi ya!".

TeGaaKan: **"DIBAYAR YA!".  
**

Naruto dan Kiba sweatdrops.

Naru: "Baik pemirsa, kami masih nunggu kritik dan sarannya **-yup, saia juga-. JA NE AND HAPPY NEW YEAR 2010,**" kata mereka semua tetap dengan gaya dan ciri khas masing-masing.

Muncul deh tulisan Talk Show Konoha...

**---**

**Dibalik layar:  
**  
**ShikaTema POV…**

Shika: "Kenapa tadi ngomong kayak gitu?" emosi.

Tema: "Apa?! Aku emang pengen punya anak kembar kok," jawab perempuan itu santai.

Shika: "Bukan yang itu!!" nyolot.

Tema: "Trus yang mana?!" gak kalah nyolot.

Shika: "Kenapa kamu gak bersyukur udah kawin ama aku??".

Tema: "Soalnya kamu itu lebay".

Shika: "Lebay darimananya?!".

Tema: "Bibir lo lebay, dahi lo lebarnya lebay, males lo juga kelewat lebay, le-bay ba-nget, terang Temari".

Shikamaru spechless. mentok dipojokan dengan aura tertekan yang amat sangat. Sambil nangis darah dan nunjuk-nunjuk lantai.

**---**

**O.W.A.R.I  
**

---

Oke, RnR please, maaf kalo gak lucu. Masih ditunggu riques chara favorit para readers sekalian. Dan **HAPPY NEW YEAR 2010 MINNA~...**


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: chapter ketiga ini crossover dari Naruto X Bleach X Inuyasha X Full metal alchemis. SO, enjoy this story and, RnR please…..

--------

"Welcome to new Konoha Show all, because, Konoha Show berikan informasi tanpa basa-basi, kata 2 pembawa acara itu riang dan diiringi dengan pose-pose nice, atau bisa dibilang pose-pose aneh mereka.  
Bersama gue Deidara, un, dan rekan gue yang gue harap cuma jadi rekan diepisode pertamanya aja, un, Tobi un" kata Deidara gak sopan.

Kamera menyorot tingkah pola Tobi yang cengingisan.

"Ya ya ya, kalo ada yang tanya kenapa pembawa acara jadi kita, itu karena Naruto dan Kiba lagi suting NS. Yah sudah pemirsa, di episode terbaru ini, kita kedatangan bintang tamu yang keren-keren kaya Tobi," masih cengengesan.

"Yup, un, tapi Tobi, lo itu gak keren, un. Oke, langsung aja kita panggil Uchiha brother, Itachi Uchiha dan Sasuke Uchiha, un" Deidara happy liat dua kakak beradik yang kawaii itu.  
"Inuyasha Sesshomaru, Metal brother **-dihajar Ed ama Al karena seenaknya aja kasih nama-** juga Kurosaki bersaudara," sahut Tobi sambil tepuk tangan.

**Jreng... Jreng... Jreng...  
**  
Kamera menyorot ke arah 3 pasangan adik-kakak itu. Mereka bersembilan pada pasang gaya aneh-aneh karena gak nyadar kalo kamera menyorot tampang nista mereka. Seperti Itachi yang lagi ngaca. Sasuke lirik kanan-kiri liat keadaan di studio. Inuyasha ngupil, Sesshomaru lagi ngeliatin Inuyasha yang lagi ngupil. Pasang Elric malah ngomong sendiri. Kurosaki bersodara juga sibuk ngerapi'in dandanan mereka masing-masing. Kameramen Tsk sweatdrops.

XxX

Deida: "Ohayou, un?...".

Semua kecuali Tobi: **"OHAYOU....".  
**

Tobi: "Baiklah, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian!" komando cowok itu.

Sessho: "Gue Sesshoumaru, status dalam keluarga, Kakak," katanya dengan nada yang datar-datar saja.

Inuy: "Gue, Inuyasha. Status, ya adiknya Sesshoumaru," males.

Deida: "LANJUT, un!".

Ita: "Gue, Itachi Uchiha, Nii-san-nya baka Ototou Sasuke".

Sasuke kepalanya berkedut gara-gara dibilang 'baka': "Gue Sasuke Uchiha, adiknya orang itu, orang yang punya keriput dimatanya itu," nunjuk-nunjuk pake dagu ke arah Itachi.

Kini giliran Itachi yang urat kepalanya berkedut.

Ed: "Hai, gue Edward, kakak pertama," agak grogi.

Al: "Saya Alphose Elric, senyum **-ck, anak baik-".**

Ichi: "Gue Ichigo, status ya kakak dong, emang apalagi?" Melambaikan tangan ke arah kamera.

Karin: "Gue Karin, adik Kak Ichigo, dan sodara kembar Yuzu" Cuek.

Yuzu: "Perkenalkan, saya Yuzu, sodara Ichigo-nii dan Karin-chan," sopan **-ini juga anak baik-**.

Tobi tepuk tangan karena ngeliat ketiganya.

XxX

Deida: "Ya ampun, bintang tamu kita rame banget hari ini, un. Dan, Yuzu ama Karin manis banget hari ini, un," Deidara cowok version.

Yuzu: Makasih Om Deidara, senyum.

Karin: "Hh, kalo gue sich ogah dikatain manis ama cowok bishonen kayak Om ya".

Deida: "Kok pada panggil Om sih, un? Gue masih muda, un. Panggil kak aja ya un!".

Karin: "Yah terserah gue, mulut-mulut gue juga".

Deidara sweatdrop ngeliat sikap Karin yang gak ada sopan-sopannya. Ichigo aja sampai geleng-geleng kepala

Tobi: "YaSud, langsung saja ke pertanyaan pertama. Buat para kakak semua, gimana rasanya punya adik?" tanyanya.

Batin Inuy: "Kenapa selalu kakak duluan sich?" gerutunya.

Ichi: "Uum, gimana ya? Kalo gue sih, seneng-seneng aja, soalnya punya adik itu enak bisa disuruh-suruh. Tapi, rada repot juga harus jagain mereka".

Karin nyaut: "Hah? Enak aja disuruh-suruh, ogah ya!! Lagian, kapan Nii-san jagain kita?!" merengut.

Yuzu nyaut: "Yuzu ikhlas mesti disuruh-suruh terus ama Ichigo-nii, karena Yuzu sayang Ichigo-nii," katanya sambil senyum malaikat.

Ichigo nangis lebay karena terharu.

Deida: "Wah, asyik banget ya punya adik itu, un? Ikutan nangis lebay kayak Ichigo. Tapi gimana ama Itachi, un?" Normal mode.

Ita: "Ow, Sasuke itu bawel dan suka cemberut kalo kemauannya gak diturutin, apalagi dia itu 'kan keras kepala banget, gak kayak gue, lembut, baik hati, sabar dan menawan," semua pada muntah berjama'ah.

Tobi: "Wah, kok malah menarsiskan diri sih?".

Ita: "Maaf gue terbawa suasana".

Batin Deida: _"Suasana apa'an, bilang aja kalo lo emang narsis. Baka Itachi!".  
_

Ita: "Oya, lanjut kesaat dimana kalo Sasuke udah terlanjur cemberut. Uum, biasanya sih gue gini'in," menjentikan telunjuknya ke dahi Sasuke.

Sasu: "Wadow!"ber teriak lebay.

Ita: "Trus, gue bilang, maaf Sasuke, lain kali ya!. Nah, baru Sasuke gak cemberut lagi," lanjutnya bangga.

Tobi: "Wah, tips yang bagus Itachi-kun".

Batin Sasuke: "Cih, baka Aniki!!. Lagian diliat darimana kalo itu tips bermanfaat? Nyesel gue datang ke sini," mending liat gosip aja di rumah, mangkel **-wkwkwk, Sasuke nonton gosip-**.

XxX

Tobi: "Kalo Sesshoumaru gimana?".

Sesshou: "Uum, kalo si Inuyasha tuh resek dan gak mau ngalah banget, padahal dia 'kan punya kakak yang ganteng dan eksis macem gue," jelasnya dengan gaya diluar cool kayak biasanya.

Batin Inuy: _"Yang ngalah 'kan harusnya Kakak"._

Sesshou: "Masa' nih ya, gue yang ganteng ini gak boleh minta Tesaiga punyanya?! Gak smart banget 'kan?".

Deidara manggut-manggut.

Inuy: "Elo itu serakah atau kikir sih? Udah punya Tensaiga juga, trus apa maksud lo dengan ngatain gue gak smart, hm?!!" Inuyasha emosi.

Deida: "Waduh Inuy, tenangkan dirimu, tenang-tenang, un. Soalnya ya un, ada anak kecil yang liat acara ini lho, un. Jadi tenangkan dirimu ya, un!".

Inuy: "**URUSAI!!.** Nyesel gue datang kesini," ngomel-ngomel.

Ed: "Kalo Al gue itu sifatnya gak jauh beda ama Yuzu, dia baik dan imut gitu. Yah, dia juga ganteng dan keren, kaya gue gini deh, cuman lebih ganteng gue dikit".

Al cuma senyum. Padahal dalam hati dia udah pengen muntah dengar ucapan Ed.

Batin Tobi: _"Nambah lagi bintang tamu narsis hari ini"._

XxX

Tobi: "LANJUT, pertanyaan berikutnya buat Sasuke, Yuzu-Karin, Alphonse dan Inuyasha. Apakah kalian bahagia menjadi seorang adik?".

Sasu: "Sebenernya jadi adik amat sangat menyenangkan—".

Inuy: "Tapi kalo kita punya kakak—".

Karin: "Yang gak kaya mereka—".

Yuzu dan Al diem aja. Bahkan Yuzu gak nyangka kalo sodara kembarnya bisa kompak dan bicara kayak gitu.

Para Kakak minus Ed sweatdrops.

Batin Ed: _"Segitu nistakah Itachi, Sesshoumaru, ama Ichigo? Sampai-sampai adiknya aja ogah punya kakak kayak mereka, gak kayak gue,"_ senyum meremehkan ke arah 3 kakak ternista itu.

Deida: "Maaf, boleh tau kenapa, un?".

Karin: "Haruskah kita menjelaskannya lagi?" Karin balik nanya.

Deida: "Tentu aja, un. Harus itu, un. Dan mestinya, un, pemirsa juga ingin tau alasannya, un".

Sasu: "Coba lo bayangin. Gue terlahir sebagai Uchiha tampan yang disukai para gadis. Tapi gue, punya kakak yang punya tampang tua, yang suka bergaul ama orang-orang aneh macem lo, dan lo," nunjuk Deidara dan Tobi bergantian.

Deida: "Karin dan Inuyasha gak usah ikut ngejelasin deh, un. Baru denger jawaban Sasuke aja udah bikin gue dan mungkin para pemirsa males, un. Ganti soal aja deh, un".  
Sesshou: "Soal? Emang ini kuis apa?".

Deida: "Terserah gue, un, gue 'kan pembawa acaranya, un".

Sesshou: "Iya, gue tau. Tapi tetep aja nih acara gak bakal jalan kalo gue—".

Tobi nyela: "**STOP-STOP, INGET DURASI".** "Pertanyaan berikutnya untuk kalian semua. Apa hal yang paling kalian suka dan gak suka dari sodara kalian?. Kurosaki bersaudara dulu deh".

Uum... Ichigo bertopang dagu.

Karin jawab duluan: "Gue gak suka ama kakak yang bodoh, dan malu-maluin. Gue juga gak suka kalo dia deket-deket ama teman sekelasnya Orihime, karena gue gak suka ama dia" **–gue setuju itu-.**

Yuzu: "Gak kok, Kak Ichigo itu orangnya baik dan setia kawan, dia sayang banget ama adiknya dan rela mengorbankannya nyawanya demi sang adik," terangnya.

Semua minus Ichigo, Yuzu dan Al: **"GAAAAAAAAAAAK MUUUUUUUUNGKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!...," **Ditolak mentah-mentah.

Ichigo: "Heh, kalian gak sopan. Yuzu 'kan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya," sok mode on.

Itachi: "Kalo gue, hal yang gak gue suka dari Sasuke itu karena dia tukang ngilang, jorok, suka cemberut dan, suka bikin orang khawatir. Bagusnya dia, dia adik yang unik dan antik," Cerita Itachi.

Sasu: "Antik? Lo pikir gue barang musium apa?!. Nah, kalo itachi itu makanya banyak, untung kita elit. Trus dia agak buta **– bukan agak tapi emang-,** keriputan pula, matanya yang sok dingin itu pengen gue colok aja. Yang gue suka dari dia, kayaknya gak ada deh" Kata Sasuke tegas.

Itachi jawdrop. Padahal dia udah pasang tampang ngarep kalo adiknya bakal ngomong yang baik-baik tentangnya.

Tobi: "Owalah... Gitu to? Lanjut, silahkan Sesshoumaru dan Inuyasha!".

Inuy: "Kalo Sesshou itu tukang kentut, malah kentutnya kayak racun gitu, pokoknya bau banget deh. Apalagi penciuman gue ini kan kayak anjing. Tapi, yang suka dari dia itu, dia suka cerita yang lucu-lucu. Misalnya, waktu dia diteriakin anjing gila, trus waktu dia pipis dicelana, dan-... Hmpp...," Sesshoumaru buru-buru membekap mulut adiknya sampai gelagapan.

Sesshou: "Dan gue, hal yang paling gue benci dari dia itu ya mulutnya yang kayak ember itu. Padahal gue udah percaya banget ama dia. Kalo dia bukan adik yang asik buat berantem, udah gue buang dia ke sungai, atau gue kuliti bulunya yang kotor itu".

Inuy: **"HEEEEEEEH!!?".**

XxX

Tobi: "Nah, sebelum berpisah ada satu pertanyaan terakhir".

Ed: "Hah?! Terakhir?! Bukannya gue belum jawab?".

Deida: I"nget durasi, un. Maaf ya Al".

Al: "Gak apa kok".

Ed: "Lo terlalu baik ato apa sih Alponse Elric?!".

Al: "Emang Al gak masalah kok," senyum.

Ed mentok ngeliat sikap adik laki-lakinya.

Batin Sesshou: _"Ed diberkahi Tuhan ya? Masa dia bisa punya adik sebaik itu"._

Batin Karin: _"Perasaan Al nista banget ya punya kakak kayak gitu"._  
XxX

Deida: "Whokeh, pertanyaan terakhir sebelum pamitan. Apa kalian semua menyayangi sodara-sodara kalian, un?".

Al, Ed, Yuzu, Ichigo, Itachi menjawab: **"SAYANG DONK".**  
Sasuke, Karin, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru: **"GAK BANGET,"** kata mereka semua kompak.

Beberapa orang shock karena ketidak kompakkan yang terjadi.

Tobi: "Oke, waktunya pamit. Saya si keren Tobi".  
Deida: "Gue Deidara-kawaii, un. Sampai jumpa di Talk Show Konoha berikutnya, un... BYE...".

Munculah tulisan TSK...  
XxX xXx XxX

***Owari***

Dibalik layar...

**------**

**ItaSasu POV…**

Ita: **"ELO GAK SAYANG AMA GUE SASUKE? APA GAK SADAR KALO GUE UDAH NGEBIARIN LO HIDUP ITU KARENA GUE SAYANG AMA LO?...".**

Sasu: **"GUE BENCI AMA LO KARENA LO PUNYA PATNER ORANG-ORANG GAJE, LO JUGA KERIPUT DAN KAYAK MBAH-MBAH BAU TANAH. GUE MALU TAU, MALU BANGET".**

Itachi pundung sambil nunjuk-nunjuk tanah.

Ita: "Lo harus tau Sas, seandainya gue bisa, mana mau gue digambar dengan hiasan keriput nista diwajah yang ganteng nan rupawan gue...".  
- - -

**Ed and Al POV…**

Al: "Ayo kita pulang Kak!".

Ed menggeleng: "Sayangkan kalo gue ngelewatin adegan 2 ekor anjing berantem," Kata Ed sambil melihat Inuyasha dan Sesshoumaru yang lagi duel.

------

Al mendengus.

Yah, selesai sdah, maaf kalo gak lucu a.k.a garing. Saia masih ntunggu riques readers untuk chara siapa yang akan muncul id chapter berikutnya….


End file.
